


Girl in the Coffee Shop

by supernatural_jackles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU, spnfluffbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_jackles/pseuds/supernatural_jackles





	Girl in the Coffee Shop

 

It was late, as it usually was when you sat here. The cars driving by with their headlights shining bright into the store every so often. It was still the only place you could think. The only place that you could focus on anything. 

  You brought your second cup of coffee up to your lips. You crossed your legs on the chair, trying to make yourself comfortable before continuing on. It was always so quiet at this time of night. It was comforting, at least for you. 

  “Uh, excuse me miss,” a deep voice cut you from your thoughts. Your eyes flicked up, meeting with a gorgeous pair of green eyes you had every laid eyes on. You smiled softly, your heart racing a mile a minute. You knew those green eyes anywhere. Those eyes belonged to one man. Jensen Ackles. 

  “Hi,” you smiled, reminding yourself to keep your cool. He was just another human being. 

  “Hey!” he breathed out with a smile playing on his lips. “I noticed you a little while ago, and my friend isn’t going to let me leave unless I buy you a coffee.”

  “Oh really?” you smiled at him, furrowing your brows. “And why is he making you do such a thing?”

  “Probably because he’s caught me checking you out at least five times since we got here,” he admitted. 

  “Well, I am finished my second coffee. I’m not too sure I need another one,” you chuckled. “Considering it’s nearly nine.”

  “That’s fair enough,” he shrugged. “How about I buy you hot chocolate instead?”

  “I’d like that,” you nodded. “On one condition.”

  “Anything.”

  “You buy one for yourself and you sit here with me and tell me a little about you, stranger.”

  “It’s a date.”


End file.
